Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is a seventeen year-old succubus/panther-shifter hybrid. She is daughter of Alexander, Santiago Lopez, the Morrígan. Her father's domain includes most of Ohio, Michigan, and Indiana. She attends William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Santana is a very emotionally closed-off, callous, and antagonistic person or at least that's what she likes to make others think. In all reality, Santana is scared - scared of getting hurt, scared of coming off as weak, and scared of not being good enough. She learned from her Abuela that it was better for people to fear you then to find you as an easy target - and that's why she has built a wall around her emotions so that she comes off stronger than she actually feels. She is currently involved with Brittany Pierce, and it's Brittany who only ever really sees her true side. The good side of her. Biography Santana always knew what kind of family she grew up in. Her father was the leader of the Dark Fae and she was constantly surrounded by them. She learned how to live through her parent’s close friends, developing their sassy personality and "neverback down" attitude. It wasn’t until her teenage years that she found out just what type of fae she was. Her mother was a succubus and her father a shape shifter. When her powers began to develop, she was quick to learn just how to use them. Although Santana was dark fae, she hadn’t killed anyone. She knew her parents had killed several; she didn’t judge them for it, it just wasn’t her way. Through one of her older friends; who was also a succubus, Santana learned how to control her urges— leaving her victims drained but still alive. Although her favorite part of being fae was her power as a succubus, she loved being able to shape shift into her panther form as well. It was great to use when trying to scare people, and sometimes when she wanted to get away during one of her parents’ house parties, she would shift and run deep into the forests behind her house and just lie there and look up at the night sky. It was quiet and she was able to feel at peace; something she didn’t feel often when she was at home. Fae Type: Succubus/Panther-Shifter Hybrid Santana Lopez is well known for her succubus powers, but there is also another power she has that she tries to keep hidden from the people around her. That is that she is a shifter. Her shifting form is that of a black panther, a power that was passed down to her by her father. As a succubus: Santana not only has the ability to feed off sexual chi, but also has the ability to persuade humans to do exactly what she wants with just a simple touch. Feeding off sexual chi not only fuels a succubus' hunger, but also helps them heal when they are wounded; as long as they feed enough. When succubi are well fed, they have better strength and speed than humans, and also are less likely to get hurt while in a confrontation. One last succubus power, is the power of resurrection. In most cases when another succbus is involved, a succubus can breathe chi back into that of the dead to bring them back to life. '''As a shifter: '''Simply put - Santana can shift into a panther and have most of the same abilities as the animal she posseses. This includes - sharp, canine like teeth, that make it easy to tear through things, claws, speed, a heigtened sense of smell, fast reflexes, and easier healing.